


Daddy? Did you first kiss mommy?

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Clannad
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Questions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Family togetherness. A question cute Ushio asks her dad. Just one of those curious questions small children ask their parents. No matter the reaction of either parent. How cute and adorable of Ushio to ask.
Relationships: Furukawa Nagisa/Okazaki Tomoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Daddy? Did you first kiss mommy?

Daddy. Did you first kiss mommy?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad or it's characters. Just the idea below I've thought of when waking up this morning. 8am._

Breakfast at the Okazaki household was a pleasure. Pleasure for all 3 family members. Tomoya was enjoying eating cereal with his adorable small daughter. Ushio was enjoying his company. Just being as cute as she was; she poured him coffee. He didn't mind it except she spilled some water on the table. A little sad of her small mistake she was close to crying.

"I'm sorry, daddy...how horrible of me..." she whimpered a little.

Tomoya chuckled hugging her. Kissing the top of her forehead. "It's alright. Thank you for pouring me the coffee though, Ushio."

She pulls back giving him a thumbs up. Looking up someone comes with more delicious breakfast. She sets it on the table before grabbing a seat beside her husband and adorable child.

"Mommy. I made coffee for daddy."

"I can see that."

Nagisa giggles sitting down. Tomoya looked at his wonderful wife he fell in love with. She looked right back giving him her sweetest kindest smiles ever. He returns the smile before sitting next to her.

Ushio watches her parents. Her face bright red before stifling a cute innocent childlike giggle. "Daddy?"

"Yes Ushio?" He looked at her while grabbing hold of Nagisa's hands.

"Did you first kiss mommy?"

Nagisa's eyes widen looking away. Her face bright red. As was Tomoya's. The question randomly coming out of the blue for both. Looking at each other before back at Ushio. How would they answer this simple question.

"...Y--yes..."

"Tomoya-kun! She doesn't need to know..." she panicked.

He chuckled kissing her hand. Ushio sits on her father's lap waiting to hear the story.

"Mommy...I'm sorry.." Ushio apologizes, "Mommy and daddy always looking at each other with your faces red..like now."

Ushio making it obvious and a little uncomfortable. Nagisa covers her face wanting to cry. Tomoya kept chuckling.

"It's okay Nagisa, we did say we'd share the story with her someday."

"Yes daddy tell me!"

Nagisa uncovers her face, red as an apple. She gives her precious daughter an adorning smile. As Ushio returns it setting herself onto her mother's lap.

"Mommy..please tell me."

"Okay. Nothing wrong with sharing a story with our lovely little girl."

The cute five year old claps her hand. She couldn't wait to hear the story.

_After their senior year Tomoya and Nagisa have become a couple. Their friends teasing both if they shared lips yet. Nagisa bashful as ever was embarrassed by the mentioning of kissing. She would daydream how Tomoya would grab her face and lock lips with hers._

_Tomoya was in denial. He wasn't sure if the women he was in love with was ready for their first kiss. Not even a month into their relationship those 2 words weren't ever brought up between them._

_"I want to kiss her. Bad!"_

_"You still haven't kissed her?" Youhei spits out his drink. "You're such a big wuss!"_

_Tomoya smacks the bottle of water out of the blond's hand. He didn't need to hear that word coming out of his mouth._

_"Tomoya isn't a man!" Kyou tells her friend. "Doesn't have the balls to come up to you and smack a wet one on her lips!"_

_"He is a man..he's a very manly man."_

_"Nee-chan, don't tease them." Ryou nudged her twin's arms._

_"What do you mean he's a manly man?" Tomoyo asked._

_Nagisa was a ripe tomato. In a low squeaky voice she'd tell the girls the dreams she had of him. Tomoyo and Kyou had to laugh at that._

_"It's just a dream. Now that's different compare to him in reality."_

_"Yes I can agree more with her."_

_Nagisa nods her head. She had to make the effort and kiss him herself. Her body moving on it's own. The door opening from her bedroom as a head poked in._

_"Hey girls. Are you all doing well?"_

_"Father, I'm talking to my friends."_

_"I know. I just wanted to know if that brat is here?"_

_"Oh. Tomoya-kun went to see Sunohara-kun."_

_"Honey leave Nagisa and her friends alone!" His wife shouts. "Come and help me with these pastries."_

_Akio was a little devastated. He wanted to spend time with his precious daughter. Closing the door taking his leave the girls laugh. Nagisa apologize for her father's sudden disruption._

_"We should all go see the boys."_

_The girls agreed. Nagisa was a shy little bug as they dragged her out of her room._

_Tomoya and Youhei were talking of scenarios how to give Nagisa her first kiss. The blond was curious though. Has his best friend kissed anyone before?_

_"Have you kissed a girl before?"_

_"That's something I ain't telling you."_

_"Aw poor Nagisa! I should be her first kiss." Youhei blew a kiss in Tomoya's face._

_Letting out a frustrated groan the boys suddenly had a tussled. Rolling on the floor of the small bedroom. They weren't aware of the girls watching them._

_"You're both fighting like girls." Kyou chimed._

_"As usual." Tomoyo gives in her two cents. "I can beat them both up."_

_"No..fighting please.."_

_Nagisa comes between the foursome. One of the girls laughs pushing Nagisa onto Tomoya's arms._

_"Go on and be your bad self Nagisa." Kyou winked._

_The shy girl stood on her feet. She pulled back from her boyfriend. He had a confused look on his face._

_"...Can..w---we talk Tomoya-kun?"_

_"Okay. Let's step outside."_

_The loving couple stepped out. The nosy group of friends peeked through the open door. Hearing and seeing everything they were doing in the hallway._

_Once out in the hallway Nagisa and Tomoya kept quiet. They knew something was up in the air. Something to do with kissing. Either of the two could had made the first move. But neither of the two didn't yet._

_"I love you, Tomoya-kun."_

_"I love you, Nagisa. So what's up?" He shrugged his shoulders._

_"It's something we haven't done yet.."_

_"I know what it is. I've been thinking about it these last few weeks."_

_"I've dreamed about it."_

_Tomoya gave a light-hearted chuckle. Tired of betting around the bush pulling Nagisa into his arms. She gasped at his sudden grasp on her. The couple looked each other lovingly. Their friends gasping from the corner watching it all unfold._

_"He's going to make the first move.."_

_"He better!"_

_The girls hushed Youhei. The blond was as loud as ever. He scoffed sitting on the bed. Not realizing what he was missing in his friends' life._

_Nagisa puckered her lips. Tomoya's face brightened up. Looking at those luscious plump lips of hers. Licking his lips leaning close to them. Nagisa fidgeted with his shirt leaning close too. In slow movements both were a nervous wreck. He closed his eyes. She keeps her eyes open._

_'Close your eyes.' Her mind screamed._

_'Be a man and make the first move.' His mind screamed._

_Their minds screaming to move already. So close just inches away from the other's lips;_

_She pecked his lips. With her eyes kept opened. He opens his own titling his head. "Is that all you got?"_

_"Huh?"_

_He puts one of his fingers on her lips. Telling her to kiss it. She obliged a little confused. Tomoya rests his head on hers going for another._

_"Shhhhh. Nagisa, I'm going to kiss you."_

_Her body stiffed soon as he said those words. He does it. Removing his head from hers kissing her cute nose. Onto both of her cheeks, which was noticed by him. How red it was smiling._

_"T...Tomoya-..kun..."_

_He hushes her as he planted a sweet wet kiss on her. Not able to move unsure of what to do next. He sucks on her upper and bottom lip. She does the same as she sticks her tongue out. Slowly moving her body onto the wall. Being careful she wasn't hurt. From there they slowly explored each other's mouth turning it into making out._

_The girls gasped at all was seen by them. Too late for Youhei he didn't see how the kiss became._

_After a while Tomoya pulls back. He kept a smile trying to catch his breath. Red as she was all over her face, she covered her whole face. He just hugs her tight._

_"I love you so much."_

_"I love you too."_

Not having an understanding of a first kiss, Ushio had a good laugh. She clapped her hands soon as Tomoya finished telling her. Nagisa buried her face unto her daughter's shirt.

"From that kiss did you know mommy was the special one?"

"Yes. I knew from my heart."

Tomoya smiles at the two women in his life. His wonderful bashful wife. Then his cute, adorable daring small daughter.

The end.

PLease leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes 

<3 I want more of these three ;p


End file.
